Ol
STORY Ols is creatures who is shapeshifters and can take form of allmost all things they wishes. They is created by the evil Shadow Lord in the Shadowlands in his factory. Ols real form is known by peopels in Deltora and they said that they look like, Then they emerge from their disguise, they is rising like ghastly, flickering white flames with holes for eyes, gaping, toothless mouths, and strangling hands. Ols had allways the mark of the Shadowlord on its body then they are disguised, its is allways somewhere, but with clothes they can try to hide it from other. To defeat and kill an Ol you most hit then in the mark, and then they melting and smelting to a mass of white, and in the mass all the faces of the form they have taken and have show up flowing there, until the mass had smelted away. Ols is said to have a A very, very solid strangling grip. Ols is very tall and big and Lief, Barda and Jasmine was traped by 2 Ols in the 6rd book, near a river. The Ols had taken form of 2 cute small girls. In this form they could trap them, because they believed that they were small kids. Lief found out that they had each had a little spot on their heads, but that was the mark of the Shadowlord. Later they found out that Ols had 2 grade. The 2rd grade was better than the 1th. In the end they found out that the Shadow Lord had maked a final grade, grade 3 there allowing Ols to take form of non-living things and is very, very dificult to spot between real peopels and them. Prandine the top adviser, but real the servent of the Shadow Lord was a grade 3 Ol as well as Dain was it. Normal an Ol can hold a shape for 3 days and after it falters they waiting few seconds and then they regains controle. Ols Grade List * Grade 1 Ols: Can take shape of living peopels they wishes to be, but cant be it long time without break. * Grade 2 Ols: Is more cunning and difficult to recognize. They can succsessfully pretend to eat drink, make their skin seem warm and go about singly. * Grade 3 Ols: Can take shape of non-living things as well as living and hold the disguise long time withoute break. And is the most dificult to recgonize, and they can hide the mark really good. Ols from The Deltora Book of Monsters When first i heard of Ols, I did not believe in them. I nearly paid for that mistake with my life. The Dread Gnome Sha-Ban told me of these white, formless creatures that could take the shape of any living thing - human, animel, or even insect. When atacking, she said, Ols emerge from their disguise, rising like ghastly, flickering flames with holes for eyes, gaping toothless mouths an strangling hands. She said that that Ols had been created by the Shadow Lord and sent into Deltora in the hundreds to spy and kill. She insisted that in the countryside everyone knew of Ols, and feared them. In my coneif, i doubted her. Surely i reasoned, if Ols were so well known i would have heard of them. I forgot that Sha-Ban was the first traveller in years to bring fresh news from the west. I soothed her as if were child with nightmares, saying there were no Ols in Del. I did not consider that Ols might be all about me - listening, watching, spreader lies - doing their master's evil work in secret. I bitterly regret my folishness. Everything Sha-Ban told be was true, and she apid for the telling with her life. After i found her dead I ran to the inn, collected my things, and crept out the back way. Trough a window iI saw the two fruit-sellers from the market talking to the innkeeper. He pointed towards the attic. They nodded, and strolled to the stairs. I looked at them carefully and saw they were Ols, and the killers of Sha-Ban. I knew i would be their next victim if they could find me. I left hastily. You too, dear reader, must learn the signs by wich Ols can be rcognized. One day your life may depend upon it. To help you, I have painted a scene such as you might see anywhere. Eight Ols are present. You must try to identify them, using these clues: Ols travel in pairs, wich do not allways look alike. They cannot eat or drink. They is cold to touch, and if they are in human form they try to disguise this by covering themselves with garments, even on the hottest day. Every Ol has the black mark of the Shadow Lord at its core, and whatever shape it takes, this mark appears somewhere on its body. If the mark cannot be hiffrn by clothing, it is often disguised among many other marks. An Ol can hold a shape without break for three days. After that, its control falters. The shape wavers for a few seconds before the Ol regains control. This faltering is called the Tremor. It is brief, but unmistakable. If you suspect you are in a company of an Ol, slip away quickly. Do not try to stand and fight. Ols have enormous strenght, and the dread chill of their touch is crippling. They can only be destroyed by being pierced trough the heart, wich is on the right side instead of the left. Once i saw this happen, but that is another story. I had intended to end this writing here, but cannot. I learned too late that when Sha-Ban told me of Ols, she was speaking the truth. So I must add something else that she said, for this also might be fact, rather than fancy. She had heard a rumor of a new kind of Ol. Called Grade 2 Ols by those who believe in them, they are said to be far more cunning and difficult to recognize. They can succesfully pretend to eat and drink, make their skin seem warm, and go disastrous, and shows that the Shadow Lord has continued striving to improve his evil creations. What, then, is to stop him from going further? What if he at last creates a Grade 3 Ol? One that can be so like a human, for example, that it is impossible to distinguish it from the real thing? Or one that can imitate non-living things, as well as living? Then none of us will be safe. I can only pray that it will never pass. (Wrote by Jennifer Rowe (Emily Rodda) Writed so its look like its wrote and explored by Josef the palace librarian.)